


protection plan

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Magic, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec comes home to find the loft in shambles.“Are you okay? Did someone attack you?”“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Magnus got to his feet, putting out a hand as he saw Alec jolt to attention at his answer. “No, no, not like that.”Alec didn’t draw his blade again, but it was a near thing.Written for Flufftober Day 12: Phone





	protection plan

Alec walked into the loft and immediately reached for his blade.

The entire living room was trashed, like a tornado had come charging through the front door and made itself at home. Paintings hung crooked on the wall, glass from shattered lights lay scattered like jewels over the floor, and not a single piece of furniture remained in its original upright position.

Alec’s heart jumped into his throat. By the time he reached the middle of the room, he’d already thought of half a dozen things that might have happened to Magnus. If anyone had hurt him, Alec would—

Promises of violence ground to a screeching halt.

Behind the overturned couch sat Magnus, very much alive and unharmed, unless he counted the stormy glower on his face. Angry red magic crackled around him, pouring from both his hands into—

Was that his phone?

Alec nearly staggered in relief, bladed hand dropping to hang limp at his side. He drank in the familiar sight of his boyfriend sitting cross-legged in his usual ensemble of tight pants and buttoned up shirt, jewelry hanging off him from every available limb. His glossy hair was styled high but with a wild edge to it, like he’d been pulling at it at day.

Relief quickly turned to confusion, even more so when Magnus began to mouth a stream of sibilant words too faint to hear. The phone started to glow the same pulsing red at the magic. It gave the entire room a sinister edge.

It wasn’t the first time he’d come home during a spell, but the fallout was usually contained to the apothecary. What was going on here? Had someone attacked Magnus behind his wards? Or somehow used his own phone against him?

Not daring to drop his weapons, Alec stepped carefully towards him. Magnus didn’t seem to notice, his entire bearing completely focused on his phone. Still, he didn’t dare make any sudden moves, just in case Magnus really was holding some kind of malevolent force at bay.

Watching him work never failed to inspire a sense of awe in Alec. He knew the strength Magnus wielded, both physically and with his magic, but seeing him like this…Alec shifted in place where he stood, his pants suddenly feeling just a little too tight.

Finally, Magnus heaved a last breath and slumped, the magic at his fingers dying to a banked ember before fading completely into his closed fists.

“What’s going on?” Alec jumped on the opportunity to finally get some answers.

Magnus looked up, squinting at him in surprise. “Alec, you’re home.”

“Yeah,” Alec drew the word out as he glanced around the room. “Are you okay? Did someone attack you?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Magnus got to his feet, putting out a hand as he saw Alec jolt to attention at his answer. “No, no, not like that.”

Alec didn’t draw his blade again, but it was a near thing.

If anything, Magnus looked a bit sheepish. He brushed his hands off on his pants. “It was more of an attack on common sense than anything.”

“And this attack on common sense meant you had to destroy the living room?”

“And the kitchen,” Magnus added, not helpfully.

Alec looked down at the phone lying abandoned on the floor.

“And your phone?” he asked.

At some point Magnus had traded out his old sparkling phone case for a black studded one. Alec wasn’t sure how he managed to keep it in his pocket without poking himself, but he mostly just chalked it up to magic. 

Magnus had an impressive arsenal of magical conveniences for almost any occasion, and Alec suspected he’d invented most of the spells himself. Magnus liked to act as if he spent most of his time either lounging around Pandemonium, or acting the part of untouchable High Warlock. The truth was that he spent a large amount of his time buried in research and experimentation. _Magic didn’t just appear like magic_ , he was fond of saying, with a laugh.

He wasn’t laughing now, looking down to scowl at the phone once more.

“It’s dead to me,” he declared, turning on his heel towards the drinks cart before realizing there was no more drinks cart. With a huff, he waved a hand and a martini glass full of clear liquid appeared between his thumb and forefinger. “I’m switching to Android.”

“Excuse me?”

Magnus gestured at the floor. “This latest system update was terrible! Do you know how hard it is to try and reverse engineer a software patch on a proprietary operating system? Even my magic has its limits, Alexander.”

A bark of laughter escaped Alec at that, as the last of his concerns faded away.

“Magnus Bane, all powerful High Warlock, outgunned by a cell phone,” he said, crossing the floor to give Magnus a belated kiss hello. Leaning into his ear, he added, “As the Head of the New York Institute, it’s my responsibility to add this historical defeat to your Clave file.”

Magnus mock gasped. “Mr. Lightwood, you wouldn’t dare.”

Alec rocked back on his heels. “For the protection of future generation of electronics, I must. I’d be remiss in my duties otherwise.”

“Well, I certainly know how thorough and attentive you can be,” Magnus replied. Finishing off his drink in one obscenely large swallow, he threw the empty glass over his shoulder. His hands freed, he grabbed hold of Alec’s jacket and stepped forward to stand flush against him. 

Licking his lips, he dipped his head to look up through his lashes at Alec. “Surely there must be something I could do to change your mind.”

Alec pretended to consider it. “I’m sure we can come to a mutually satisfying agreement, Mr. Bane.”

He ran a hand through Magnus’ already messy hair, gripping it just tight enough to tip his head back. Magnus went willingly, giving Alec more access to mouth along the line of his neck, ending with a last kiss on the jut of his Adam’s apple.

They moved in unison, stumbling together towards the bedroom, Alec’s hand still buried in Magnus’ hair. Luckily, as he soon found out, the bedroom had been spared during the cell phone related destruction.

And since neither of them felt like cleaning, they were forced to stay shut in there all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me on tumblr!  
> lynne-monstr.tumblr.com


End file.
